Destined
by ehj77
Summary: How does one define the goals of life? Is it the power we control? Perhaps the wealth we garner? Maybe even the friendships we cherish? Or are we just alone? How different are we all, human and Pokemon, when we both have no equals in our lives?


"You came," the voice echoed within his mind, shaking his body down to it's core. "You came, just as the others did. Do you retain the same goal as them? Do you wish to confine me within one of those devices you carry?"

The young boy, no older than fifteen, remained silent but his hand slowly creeped towards his belt. Towards the simple red and white ball. This act did not go unnoticed by the creature, "Many have tried, many have failed yet more come."

Once again the boy remained silent, eyes steady on the purple figure. "Who told you to come here? Lance? He has only heard the rumors, never daring to come into my domain; he never will." To this the boy simply nodded.

"I have seen it all, your entire life - a boy barely older than myself, yet years my inferior. I foresaw you coming for years, fated, if you wish. I have seen you defeat each trainer in your path, but yet what have you lost?"

"I have my friends," the boy almost whispered, refusing to break eye contact.

"But do you?" the creature responded, "you were once one of two, inseparable with that boy - Blue - yet now your petty rivalry has grown into much more. He has nothing which you have not taken: his money, his fame, his title, even his own grandfather. Do you still feel like the hero? Are you not alone?"

"I have all the friends I could need," he responded, unconsciously feeling for his pokeballs.

"Oh but are they really your friends? Can you not understand them, do they not fight for you? They may have joined you on your quest but that does not change the facts. You. Are. Alone."

The creature paused before entering his mind again, "You find no solace at home, nor on your throne of gold. You don't fit in and you never will."

The creature could tell it had struck a chord within the young trainer, "and what does that make you!" he shouted breaking off the mental connection, "sitting on your throne of rocks and skulls you're no different than me. No better."

"Do not test my patience boy. I could kill you like the rest," it gestured to the aforementioned skulls dotting the room.

"You would've already - you're just a coward hiding away in this cave."

"What does this make you. Humor me."

"I'm searching for something."

The mutant laughed, "yes, and I too. We both seek the same thing. We are so different, yet so alike - both alone, brought together."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Oh but you are. We both have no equals. I foresaw this meeting, yet I know not how it will end. I could have killed you as soon as you stepped for in this cave but something stopped me, curiosity perhaps."

"No, you're a creation - a mutant that kills."

"Ah so I see you do know of me. You have managed to keep that hidden from my mind. Go on now, say it. Say my name."

The boy reached for a ball off his belt, "Mewtwo."

"Yes, you do intrigue me indeed. Surely you know of Mew, yet my greatness - that which surpasses her own - is unknown. The ball you reach for is not that which was given to you by my creator - the one that would subdue me without question. No. You reach for your trusted partner." It laughed. "No, you and I, we are one of the same. Go on. I will not stop you."

The boy simply held the ball within his grasp, not daring to move yet.

"Today will mark the end of a legend. Perhaps yours, perhaps mine. I have foreseen everything, I have prepared for this battle, yet even now as it closes in on us, I cannot tell the outcome. The future at this very moment is murky, drowning in chances - but one thing is certain. We shall find that which we have been searching for. Let us begin."

The pokeball lit the dark cave as it was cast from the boy's hand. Soon the only lights were a fiery wisp and a set of glowing blue eyes. Silence. The boy only needed a single command. Go.

Years later, the people of Cerulean City would tell the story of an exploding mountain. It became part of the local folklore, the explosion becoming an eruption, sometimes a tsunami. For the locals, it was the single greatest experience in their dull, monotonous lives. The story changed hands many times, but one thing was always the same: two figures departing from the ruins, headed west with the departing sun. To the mountains, they said.

**Well I wrote this in about 45 minutes. If perhaps anyone saw it I would be inclined to write more stuff but currently I am unsure of my plans. All feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope to see more of y'all. **


End file.
